


Молли и ее лето

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Времена года: Молли [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Сегодня у них девичник
Relationships: Molly Weasley/Pandora Lovegood
Series: Времена года: Молли [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537441





	Молли и ее лето

Сегодня – самый жаркий день в году.  
Канареечного цвета азалии пахнут яичным желтком; и еще чем-то странным, далеким – вроде тех духов, которые мама привозила из поездок на континент. Ветки тычутся в открытое окно – яркие, по-цыплячьи пушистые и такие же беззащитные, разве что не пищат обиженно, когда Молли выталкивает их обратно: уличным цветам в доме не место.  
  
«Не люблю жару», – подумала почти виновато. Все, кого она знала, с нетерпением ждали «настоящего лета», а сама теперь до осени будет смотреть на мир будто через мутную пелену.  
  
У них с соседкой, Пандорой Лавгуд, «девичник»: так она это назвала. Артур с сыновьями на квиддичном матче: все надеется, что его любимые «Пушки» наконец-то вернут себе былую славу. Ксено, муж Пандоры, уехал в очередную «экспедицию».  
«Ищет мощерогих кизляков, – с улыбкой сказала она. Кто это такие – не объяснила, пожала плечами: – Не представляю». Что ж, Молли тоже не представляла себе назначения и половины того хлама, над которым Артур так трясется и называет «коллекцией магловских штук». И им это совершенно не мешало.  
  
Так что дома почти никого, а это странно и непривычно. Так странно, что Молли сама не заметила, как сунула голову в камин, заглянула к ближайшей соседке и пригласила в гости. Странная у нее, надо сказать, соседка. Рецептами не делится, беспорядку не ужасается. На цветы за окном взглянула, улыбнулась мечтательно, сказала, что красивые. Спросила, можно ли взять с собой хоть пару веточек. Да хоть весь куст можно, только…  
– Только домой их не заноси: примета плохая, – на всякий случай напомнила Молли. А Пандора не кивнула согласно, а вроде как удивилась:  
– Да, я слышала. Но ведь это пока не доказано, правда? Любая версия нуждается в проверке, по результатам которой либо подтверждается, либо... нет.  
  
Молли усмехнулась: и это гриффиндорцев считают бесстрашными? Да равенкловцы ничем не хуже. Только они, завидев непонятное, а потому наверняка жуткое, не бросаются напролом, а изучают. Выдвигают версии, проводят опыты. Подтверждают или опровергают. Систематизируют. Неужели думают, что если даже самый большой кошмар систематизировать, он перестанет таким быть? Молли никогда не пробовала и втайне надеялась, что никогда не придется.  
  
***  
  
У Пандоры дочке тоже пять, совсем как ее Джинни. Сейчас вот играют вместе… то есть, в одном дворе.  
  
Джинни бросает в стену квоффл и ловит: то перепрыгивая через него и мгновенно оборачиваясь, чтобы схватить, то хлопнув несколько раз в ладоши. Надо бы ей уже метлу купить, но на специальную, детскую, денег нет, а на старый «Чистомет» сажать страшно: еще рассыплется прямо под ней.  
  
Луна приткнулась в дальнем углу, под деревом. Задрала голову и разговаривает там с кем-то невидимым. Странная девочка… Впрочем, есть в кого.  
  
– Они обязательно подружатся.  
Молли в этом далеко не уверена, но кивнула на всякий случай. И тут же в глазах потемнело, да так, что пришлось опуститься прямо на траву.  
  
«Не люблю жару».  
  
***  
  
– Что случилось? – Пандора подошла – босые ноги ступали совсем неслышно... Провела пальцами по волосам Молли – осторожно и ласково, как мама в детстве.  
– Все еще плохо?  
  
Молли не знала, что ответить. Голова еще кружилась, и мушки перед глазами так и роились, будто настоящие комары, что темными сгустками висят летними вечерами над болотом. Но касания прохладных пальцев были так приятны, что захотелось откинуться назад, удобно устроив затылок на коленях подруги, на гладком и скользком шёлке ее юбки. Зажмуриться и прошептать: «Нет, все хорошо. Мне очень хорошо».  
Пальцы помассировали голову, отгоняя дурноту, и опустились ниже, к шее.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Прогоняю клейколапых сонных костеедов.  
  
Молли при всем желании не могла вспомнить никого с таким названием. Впрочем, от школьного курса по уходу за магическими существами (и защите от некоторых из них) у нее в памяти остались только правила разгномления сада.  
– Они прячутся под матрасами, а ночью заползают под кожу и поселяются там, намертво склеивая мышцы и суставы, – продолжила объяснять Пандора. – Если их не прогонять… вот так… – теперь ее пальцы массировали плечи, – через пару лет голову наклонить не сможешь.  
  
Молли не ответила – казалось, она сейчас могла только довольно мурлыкать и постанывать, совсем как во время… нет, глупости: эти касания не имеют ничего общего с некстати вспомнившимися супружескими ласками.  
  
– Ого, а тут, кажется, целое гнездо! – Молли чуть не вскрикнула от боли, когда Пандора нажала на ужасно чувствительное место рядом с левой лопаткой. – Больно, да? Ничего, потерпи, отсюда надо обязательно выгнать.  
Конечно, она потерпит. Тем более, что с каждым движением, с каждым нажатием сильных пальцев становилось не только больнее, но и приятнее. Ну точно: как когда они с Артуром немного увлекались… О, нет, откуда эти дурацкие мысли?!  
  
– Ну вот и всё. – «Уже всё?» – Теперь можно жить спокойно. Только не запускай так больше, старайся прогонять их хотя бы раз в месяц.  
– Х-хорошо, – Молли неуверенно открыла глаза, опасаясь снова увидеть темноту и пляшущих по ней мушек. Но – не чудо ли? – дурнота и правда отступила, мутная пелена, будто отделявшая ее от мира, исчезла, и даже жара перестала раздражать. Интересно, Артур вспомнит, кто такие клейколапые сонные костееды? Но даже если нет – она сумеет ему объяснить, как с ними бороться. – Спасибо тебе.  
  
***  
  
С желанием удержать Пандору за руку, погладить – от плеча и вниз, до кончиков пальцев (конечно, не лаская, а прогоняя кого-нибудь из то ли невидимых, то ли несуществующих вредителей), – Молли удалось справиться. И глупую мысль: поцеловать ее на прощание – сумела бы прогнать, но Пандора первой коснулась губами ее щеки.  
– Увидимся.  
  
Букет желтых цветов она все-таки прихватила с собой. Молли хотела напомнить, чтобы оставила где-нибудь в саду, не приносила в дом – чтобы не накликать на него несчастье, но… Все равно ведь не послушает. Разве можно остановить того, кто желает изучить, проверить и систематизировать все непонятное и пугающее, искренне веря, что оно сразу же перестанет таким быть?


End file.
